24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mistaken Identity
Mistaken Identity , auch bekannt als Get This To..., war der Titel der 2. Staffel von "The Rookie". Premiere war am 26. 03. 2007, ein Tag nachdem Tag 6 - 08:00-09:00 in den USA gesendet wurde. Es handelt vom weiterem Trübsalblasen des neuen Agenten in der CTU Los Angeles Jason Blaine. Jason bekommt einen Anruf, der für seinen Boss Alton Maxwell war, von einem Terroristen, der plant, den Russichen Botschafter zu töten. Es gab 3 Episoden, die wöchentlich gezeigt wurde. Episodenhandlung Episode 1: 14:00-14:30 Premiere: 26. März 2007, 06:00 Uhr, PST In der CTU fragt Angie Jason, was falsch mit der Asiatischen Technik war. Jason antwortete, dass es etwas mit NSA Uplink-Aufrechterhaltung zu tun hatte. Dann fragte er, wo Alton war. Angie sagte ihm, dass Alton Teil des Sicherheitsteams war, dass mit dem Russischem Botschafter unterwegs war. Die Szene wechselt zu einer Wüstenbasis, wo Alton bei einem schwarzen Vehikel steht. Es stehen Untertitel am unterem Bildschirmrand, in Form einer Nachricht für Alton, die sagt, dass ein Gefangenenaustausch fehlgeschlagen ist und dass der Flug des Russischen Botschafters für Überwachungen geändert wurde. Alle diese Daten seien "extreme stealth" (extrem geheim) Zurück in der CTU empfängt Angie einen Live-Videofeed von Alton aus der Wüste. Er sagt ihr, das er seinen PDA braucht, der auf seinem Tisch ist. Er sagt ihr, dass sie "the rookie" schicken soll, und zwar sofort. Nachdem die Video-Unterhaltung zuende ist, fragt Angie Jason, ob er zum Einsatz will. Er antwortet: "Every day of my life" (jeden Tag in meinem Leben) und lächelt. Sie gibt ihm den PDA und sagt ihm, dass er direkt zurückkommen soll. Sie gibt ihm die Koordinaten und verlässt die CTU. Jason nimmt Altons Auto und fährt zu seinem Boss. Auf dem Weg wird er von Angie angerufen, die ihm darlegt, dass das Stehlen des Autos vom Boss "an old move" ist (ein alter Hut). Sie redeten freundlich, und schließlich sagte sie ihm, dass sie Satellitenprobleme haben, und dass er nicht zu lange in der Basis bleiben solle. Er sagte, dass er daran nicht mal denken werde. Auf einmal bekommt er einen Anruf von einem Osteuropäer, der denkt, dass es Jason Alton ist, weil er auf Altons Autotelefon angerufen hat. Er sagt, dass er bald erfährt, was passiert, wenn er mit den falschen Leuten verkehrt. Jason versucht, zu erklären, dass er der falsche sei, aber der Mann weigerte sich, zuzuhören. Immer noch denkend, Jason sei Alton, sagte er ihm, dass er "alles" weiß und dass er weiß, wie er versucht hat, die falschen Leute zu betrügen. Jason hört zu und ist über die Bedeutung der Wörter verwirrt. Als der Mann weiterreden will, verliert Jason das Signal und hört nicht das Ende des Satzes. Der Computer sagt Jason, dass die Übertragung unterbrochen und das Signal verloren wurde. Der Mann versucht erfolglos, die Verbindung wiederherzustellen. Er ist mit einem anderem Mann in dem "Home Oxygen" Van. Er fährt zu einer Tankstelle. Ein Mann befehlt dem anderem, zum Restaurant zu gehen und zu fragen, wo die Landebahn ist, als Jason auf den Highway fährt. Er versucht ebenfalls, die Verbindung wiederherzustellen, als jemand in der CTU Angie sagt, dass sie den Satelliten komplett verloren haben. Der in der Episode finale Splitscreen erscheint, auf dem das Flugzeug zu sehen ist, Angie, wie sie besorgt guckt, Jason, der sich eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzt, ein Bildschirm der CTU, der versucht, die Verbindung zum Satelliten wiederherzustellen, Alton, der das Flugzeug kommen sieht und der "Home Oxygen" Van in der Tankstelle. Episode 2: 14:30-14:45 Premiere: 02. April 2007, 06:00 Uhr PST Der Mann, der nach dem Flugplatz gefragt, kehrt zum "Home Oxygen" Van zurück, der weiterfährt. Jason versucht in Altons Auto immer noch, das Signal zurückzubekommen, und schafft es ein schwaches Signal zur CTU bekommen. Angie antwortet, doch sie findet es schwer, ihn zu verstehen. Ein CTU-Techniker sagt ihr, dass das Problem außerhalb des Geländes sei, doch sie sagt, dass es ihr egal sei und dass sie das Signal umleiten soll. Der Techniker sagt ihr, dass sie bereits alles versucht haben. Jason fährt, ohne es zu merken, zur selben Tankstelle, an der vorher der "Home Oxygen" Mann war. Er tritt ein. Marge, eine Kellnerin bietet ihm einen Kaffee an. Er nimmt an und fragt nach einer Gegend zum telefonieren. Sie zeigt ihm eine, und sagt ihm, er solle bezahlen, wenn er wieder geht. Er dankt ihr und geht dahin. Das Flugzeug des Russischen Botschafters in immer noch in der Luft. Es setzt zum Landen an. Alton sieht es durch ein Fernglas. Angie bekommt einen Anruf der ihr sagt, dass Jason von einem Festnetztelefon anruft. Sie nimmt ab und er sagt ihr, dass in einer Tankstelle auf der Strecke ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass alle Telefonnetze kaputt seien, genauso wie die Hälfte der Videofeeds. Er erklärt ihr den Anruf vom "Home Oxygen" Mann für Alton. Er fragt sie, ob es Zugangsstraßen zum Landeplatz gibt und sie findet 2: eine westliche und eine nördliche. Er fragt, welche näher sei, doch bevor sie antworten kann, ist die Verbindung erneut verloren. Eine Aufzeichnung sagt Jason, dass "alle Server beschäftigt sind." Er fragt Marge nach einer Karte von der alten Basis, worauf sie antwortet: "Second one in here today looking for that map" (Sie sind der zweite heute, der das wissen will), nachdem sie die Karte gezeigt hat. Sie unterhält sich mit einem Mann in der Tankstelle über den Mann vom "Home Oxygen" Van, und fragte, wer daraus will. Jason fängt an, misstrauisch zu werden. "Haben Sie ihn vorher jemals gesehen?". Sie antwortet, dass sie "hier draußen" niemanden sehen. Er verlässt schnell die Tankstelle, um die Verfolgung zu beginnen. Jason versucht, die CTU anzurufen. Er sagt Angie, sie solle die Flugzeugroute zu ändern, doch sie kann seine Nachricht nicht hören. Der "Home Oxygen" Van fährt auf eine Seitenstraße und Alton wartet weiterhin auf das Flugzeug. Jason versucht erneut, doch erfolglos, zur CTU durchzukommen Episode 3: 14:45-15:00 Premiere: 09. April 2007, 06:00 Uhr PST Jason findet die Strecke, wo der "Home Oxygen" Van entlangfuhr, und folgt dieser. Angie versucht in der CTU, zu ihm durchzukommen und überwacht die Landung des Russischen Botschafters. Sie sagt, das Flugzeug ist 5 Meilen entfernt. Jason trifft bei einer felsigen Stelle an und sieht auf der den "Home Oxygen" Van. Er steigt aus, überprüft die Munition seiner Waffe und geht auf sie zu. Alton sieht das Flugzeug sinken, als er einer der Männer einen Raketenwerfer aus ihrem Van herausholt. Jason sieht zu, die Waffe schussbereit und hinter einem Stein versteckt. Angie sagt, das Flugzeug ist 1000 Fuß vom Boden entfernt. Einer der Männer sagt, das Flugzeug nähert sich und das es jeden Moment hier sein wird. Einer der Männer positioniert den Raketenwerfer auf seiner Schulter und zielt auf die Stelle, wo das Flugzeug landen wird. Jason nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und schießt auf einen der Männer. Sie geraten außer sich, einer holt ein Maschinengewehr heraus und feuert auf Jason. Er taucht hinter einen Stein, als der Mann das Feuer vorübergehend einstellt. Der andere Mann sagt ihm, er solle Jason töten. Er wiederrum sagt dem Mann, er solle das Flugzeug jetzt abschießen, doch bekommt nur die Antwort, dass er noch nicht bereit sei. Jason bewegt sich in eine bessere Position zum Schießen. Nachdem er mehrmals auf die Männer gefeuert hat, lädt er nach. Er schafft es den Mann mit dem Raketenwerfer in die Schulter zu schießen, gerade bevor er das Flugzeug abschießen konnte. Anschließend schießt er auf den "Home Oxygen" Van, der mit großen Feuerbällen explodiert. Er taucht hinter einen Felsen. Eine erneute Explosion lässt die Männer auf den Boden fallen. Die Exploionen lassen nach. Das Bild wechselt zum sicher landenden Flugzeug, gefolgt von Alton und seinem Team in in ihren Regierungsautos auf der Landebahn. Jason fährt zu einem reitenden Park Ranger und erzählt von von einigen Männern, die "Feuerholz verbrennen". Der Officer nickt und reitet den Weg zurück, von dem Jason gekommen ist. Nachdem der Officer losgeritten ist, lächelt Jason. Alton begrüßt den Russischen Botschafter, der aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen ist. Jason kommt mit Altons Auto angefahren. Alton ist sehr überrascht, ihn zu sehen und sagte ihm, dass er die ganze Aktion verpasst habe, "Nicht, dass da viel Akton war; ich denke, das hätten sogar Sie handhaben könne." Jason nickte und gab ihm den PDA, worauf Alton antwortet "Haben sie Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass der Empfang hier nervt?"" Jason lächelt und sagte, dass sie das vergessen haben. Alton sagte Jason, dass er sein Auto waschen lassen soll, als er in einem CTU-Wagen wegfährt. Jason lächelt, und er weiß, dass Alton keine Ahnung von dem hat, was er gerade durchgemacht hat. Die Episode endet damtit, dass die 2 Terroristen einer dreckigen Straße entlang von Ranger Haywood auf dem Pferd weggebracht werden und dass Jason den Highway zurückfährt, glücklich darüber, dass er eine Mission erfüllt hat, auf die er nie geschickt wurde. Dramatis personae Hauptrollen * Jeremy Ray Valdez als Jason Blaine * Eric Beck als Alton Maxwell * Palmer Davis als Angie Lawson Nebenrollen * Igor Korosec als Russischer Terrorist 1 * Unbekannt als Russischer Terrorist 2 * Kay D'Arcy als Marge * Unbekannt als Mann in der Tankstelle * Unbekannt als Park Ranger Haywood Hintergrundinformationen * Der Arbeitstitel von Mistaken Identity war No Service * Der alternative Titel von Mistaken Identity war Get This To... So heißt es zumindest auf der DVD von Tag 1.